topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 9)
Top Model Online Cycle 9: 171 is the ninth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a female model from any Next Top Model franchise across Asia. The models should represent only one Asian country. 171 has a twist for every number: the first 1 means that 1 model has been eliminated outside the judging panel on Episode 1 (which is Riya Subodh from India), 7 means when there are 7 models left, another 7 models will be entering the competition, also known as the Lucky 7, and another 7 episodes have been added before the finale, and the last 1 means 1 model from the eliminated models has the chance to be included in the finale, which is the first time to have 4 models in the finale. This cycle has the most number of episodes in the entire TMO history, having 16, and has the most number of contestants in one cycle, having 21. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Fails to Impress Original Airdate: October 22, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Aastha Pokharel *'Bottom Two: Clara Tan & Sofia Wakabayashi *'''Eliminated: '''Clara Tan '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Has Gone Wild Original Airdate: October 24, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Helena Chan *'Bottom Two: Aastha Pokharel & Dana Slosar *'''Eliminated: '''Dana Slosar '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Gets Tangled Up Original Airdate: October 26, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Choi So-ra *'Bottom Two: Beauty Thet Thinn & Sofia Wakabayashi *'''Eliminated: '''Sofia Wakabayashi '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Doubles the Fun Original Airdate: October 29, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Jachin Manere & Mia Sabathy *'Bottom Two: Nguyen Thi Thuy Trang & Tuti Noor *'''Eliminated: '''Nguyen Thi Thuy Trang & Tuti Noor '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Makes a Record Original Airdate: October 31, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Li Si Jia *'Bottom Two: Beauty Thet Thinn & Choi So-ra *'''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Loses Her Chance Original Airdate: November 2, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Beauty Thet Thinn *'Bottom Two: Angie Watkins & Jachin Manere *'Eliminated: '''None *'Disqualified: 'Helena Chan *'Saved: '''Angie Watkins '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Starts the Clash Original Airdate: October 22, 2018 *'Winning Team: '''Team Primera *'First Call-out: ' *'Bottom Two: ' *'Eliminated: Marie Nakagawa Summaries Call-out order Scoring chart Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: '''Asian Beauty *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Wild Girls *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Hair Wars *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: Happy-Go-Lucky *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: '''Body in Motion *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Standout *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Larger Than Life *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: Shapes *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Queen of the Night *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: Androgyny *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: '''Celebrity Life *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: Playhouse *'Episode 13 Photo shoot: '''Modern World *'Episode 14 Photo shoot: Alter Ego *'Episode 15 Photo shoot: '''Gender Equality *'Episode 16 Photo shoot: Runway / B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign / Haute Magazine Cover